


his final request

by Shantae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: M/M, This is sad., im sorry for your life rutger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/pseuds/Shantae
Summary: they would dream late at night, when he had awoken from one of his nightmares again, about the peaceful life they'd live together after the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so i noticed that even if i dont link my fe6 fics anywhere i get like 20-25 hits so? if you're a fe6 fan and you want content for your fav character hit me up? i love all of fe6. all of it. so just tell me what you want and ill see what i can do? yeah!
> 
> anyways its 2 am. again

“That's all… I ask of you…”

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real. Dieck wanted to scream and ask why this was happening, what he had done to deserve this, what Rutger had done to deserve this, but the man had already stilled in his arms, the familiar heartbeat absent from his chest.

This was Dieck’s fault. He knew it was. As soon as he saw the sage with the berserk staff he knew they should've gone after him, but Roy had insisted that it'd be fine. They had a restore staff for if anything happened. Dieck knew better than to go against orders.

But when the sage went for Rutger who took a path to the side to clear out the enemy troops there, instead of the main group who was heading forward, Dieck regretted his every decision. Feet barely touching the tiles, he ran as fast as he could to Rutger, who was now charging headfirst into a sturdy looking general, not once thinking about how Rutger could hurt him in this state.

Not that it had mattered anymore.

He watched in horror as the tip of the general’s spear stuck out of Rutger’s back, pierced right through him. He collapsed to the ground, already almost devoid of any life. Dieck could hear a scream as he threw an axe to the general’s head while Clarine casted a bolting on him from somewhere far away. It was his scream, he later realised.

“Hey. Hey, Rutger.” His body was already limp, like a ragdoll in Dieck’s arms. They both had no elixirs. No vulneraries. Rutger never had them with him, and Dieck always ended up giving them to others. Rutger struggled to open his eyes. Blood was trickling out of his mouth, yet he had the audacity to smile. He knew it was over.

“Remember… our promise?” Dieck didn't think he could ever forget that night, when they had watched the stars together, a cheesy idea Dieck had always wanted to do with someone.

“My death is inevitable,” Rutger had said, staring up at the starry night sky. Dieck had laughed nervously, unsure, but Rutger was dead serious. “If I die during this war, I want you to continue my revenge. That's all I ask of you.”

Then Dieck had laughed again, a genuine laugh this time, which earned him a side glare from Rutger. “Sure,” he said, “but only if you promise me something too.”

Rutger fully looked at him, curiosity apparent in his eyes. “What is it?”

“Promise me you won't die without putting up a fight.”

With a dying Rutger in his arms, that night seemed so surreal, so far away, like it never happened. He wishes he could experience it again.

“Please, Dieck…” His voice was weak. If he wasn't in the current situation Dieck would've laughed. Rutger never begged.

“That's all… I ask of you…”

This wasn't real. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. He wanted to scream. He cursed himself for not going after that damned sage. He cursed Roy for ignoring that sage and letting Rutger and Fir clear out enemy troops on their own. He cursed that damned sage for existing. He cursed Rutger for going on his own and not taking him or Clarine with him.

He wished they had been able to live the life they had dreamed of late at night, when Rutger had awoken from one of his nightmares again or when he was pondering about what he would do after the war, especially since the end seemed so close now. Rutger said he wanted to live somewhere secluded, where no one would bother them and no conflict would happen. Dieck couldn't agree more. He wanted to adopt children, and Rutger said he was fine with it as long as they lived in a place where they could safely grow up. They just wanted a peaceful life after the war.

But it seemed their dream would remain a dream after all.

Wanting to give the dying man in his arms pleasant final moments, he got every ounce of strength in his body together to calm down. “I remember,” he managed to utter out, voice barely a whisper.

Rutger smiled again, the genuine smile he only smiled when he was alone with Dieck. “...Good,” he said, and with that, he closed his eyes. His breath got weaker until eventually, it stopped, like his heartbeat. Strangely, he was still trembling, but Dieck realised a moment later that it was because _he_ was trembling.

Somewhere behind him, he could hear the sounds of a girl yelling, hooves pounding the tiles, deep voices screaming something, his name, Rutger’s name. He was numb to it.

He looked down at Rutger’s face. He still wore a serene smile on his face, and he looked strangely content. Perhaps he was. Dieck hoped Rutger was reunited with his family now. He hoped he'd be able to see Rutger again and make their dream reality. But not today.

After all, he had a promise to keep.


End file.
